Mematikan Kematian
by Jogag Busang
Summary: Kuroko, bukankah kau sudah berjanji bersamaku untuk membunuh Kematian? [#TantanganLimaParagraf Akashi/Kuroko AU surealisme day 5 not happy ending]


**Mematikan Kematian**

**Oleh: Jogag Busang**

**Disklaimer: Kuroko no Basuke karya Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

**#Tantangan Lima Paragraf: ****Akashi/Kuroko****surealisme ****AU day 5**

**.**

**.**

_Aku ingin mati. Aku ingin membunuh. Aku ingin dibunuh. Aku ingin bunuh diri. __Aku harus mati._ Setidaknya, bebunyian yang hampir mirip-mirip itu sudah bergema di telingaku sebanyak sepuluh kali dalam sehari. Lebih banyak lagi ketika aku sedang bersiap untuk memejam mata. Menarik selimut hingga menutupi muka, tengkurap, meminum susu; tak ada satu pun yang berhasil membawaku terpulas. Waktu-waktu tidurku terbatas hanya dalam kisaran dua hingga tiga jam per hari, selebihnya kugunakan untuk perencanaan bunuh diri. Bukan sedang mengkhayal atau merangkai naskah drama, aku hanya berencana untuk melakukan pembunuhan dan bunuh diri sekaligus. Sederhana saja, kan? Sinting betul. Harus kuakui, ketidak-warasanku perlahan-lahan mengikis kesadaran. Entah ombak ataukah badai yang sedang berkecamuk di pikiranku kini. Olok-olok orang kuakui sebagai kewajaran. Silakan saja, katai aku, caci maki aku sesuka kalian. Toh, sebentar lagi aku akan segera tutup usai. Ludahi aku hingga kalian puas mencengkeram leherku, mencekikku hingga aku tak bernyawa. Atau, dikeroyok atau digebuki juga tidak apa-apa. Malah bagus. Kesakitan adalah bekal yang lumayan untuk dibawa sekarat. Kesunyian yang kelam menggiringku menuju peperangan. Aku memang tak demam, tapi panas tubuhku sedang melampaui tahap wajar. Namun, sebelum aku bunuh diri atau dibunuh orang, kuberi tahu; aku sedang ingin membunuh seseorang. Bingung juga harus kujelaskan dengan cara apa, tapi hanya satu yang dapat kubocorkan; aku menunggu temanku di sini, di sebuah jembatan berpengaman besi, sambil memegang sebilah pisau tajam, menanti temanku untuk segera membunuh seorang iblis biadab bernama Kematian.

Kuroko, sudah berapa lama aku berdiri menunggumu? Katamu dulu kau telah sepakat? Bukankah dirimulah yang memiliki ide untuk membunuh Kematian? Lupakah atau memang sengaja terlupa? Malam kembali menggerayang. Udara di sini dingin. Sungguh sayang, tak kubawa jaketku tebalku. Aku hanya memakai kaos biasa dan celana panjang. Oh, dan jangan lupa, di tangan kiriku ada sebilah pisau. Ya, betul. Pisau tadi, untuk membunuh Kematian. Kuamat-amati, tidak ada tanda-tanda bayangan akan kemunculanmu. Tidak dengan suara detak sepatu yang berpijak atau detak napas jantung yang berhembus. Seseorang atau sesiapa. Angin juga tak sudi menyapa. Debur air sungai yang mengalir di bawah jembatan bagai nyanyian yang menyayat, mengisi kehampaan tak berujung, di malam yang juga tak berujung ini. Aku menoleh, ke kanan-kiri, tak ada iblis bernama Kematian. Lalu kenapa aku ada di sini? Apabila kau dan Kematian tak kunjung datang, untuk apa aku ada di sini? Sepi sekali, menambah ingin lekas mati. Pilu sekali, mendadak aku ingin menangis. Menangis sendiri tidak apa-apa. Katamu boleh, kok. Tapi untung, hanya ingin saja.

Kuroko, akhirnya kau datang. Tapi, mana pedangmu? Mana pisaumu? Mana belatimu? Mana panahmu? Kau mau mencoba berkhianat? Aku benar-benar ingin membunuh Kematian sekarang. Kumohon, bantulah aku, agar aku bisa tenang sebelum kematianku. Sebelum aku mati, ijinkan aku membunuh Kematian. Itu saja. Tak ingin aku berwasiat macam-macam. Itu sudah cukup. Bukankah sudah pernah kuceritakan? Hanya ini yang bisa aku janjikan. Kita akan bertemu di tengah-tengah jembatan ini, lalu bertarung bersama melawan Kematian. Setelah itu, aku pasti akan bunuh diri. Atau dibunuh orang. Kekejamanku sudah di ambang batas kenormalan. Intinya aku ingin membunuh. Atau, perlukah aku membunuhmu juga? Atau, perlukah aku mengajakmu untuk mati bersama? Tidak. Kupikir juga tidak. Kau terlalu suci untuk kubodohi. Kau memiliki orang-orang yang berharga di sekitarmu untuk kau lindungi; aku tidak memiliki siapa-siapa. Sebab siapa pula yang mau berkorban demi seorang bajingan bernama Akashi ini? Tidak ada, dan sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah ada. _Apa? Kenapa kau jadi pengecut begini? Kau tak mau membunuh Kematian, kan? Jawab aku, Kuroko! Jawab aku! Apa? Hentikan katamu? Apa? Kaubilang ada dirimu di sisiku? Tentang … rasa itu? Ah …. Kau bertanya kepada tentang rasa itu? Tak ingat. Aku tidak ingat. Tidak ada yang masih tersisa di dalam hatiku yang penuh dosa ini. Atau masihkah?_

Aku menangis. Lama sekali. Empat jam atau lima jam lamanya. Lelah sebenarnya aku menangis. Cengeng benar aku ini. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Serbasalah aku berdiri di jembatan ini. Kau dengan tenangnya malah berkata; _hei, Akashi. Aku tak ingin kita membunuh Kematian. Biarkan ia tetap menjadi iblis tak kasat mata di sekeliling kita. Aku tak ingin kaubunuh diri. Aku tak ingin kau sampai dibunuh orang. Tak mengertikah kau? Di mataku kau sebegini berharganya. Apakah masih kurang? Segala hal yang telah kuberikan kepadamu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau jadi begini terpuruk? Memang, memang benar. Memang aku yang mengajakmu untuk bertarung melawan Kematian. Tapi, tapi tak pernahkah kau berpikir? Bahwa aku telah membohongimu. Bahwa aku mengajakmu membunuh Kematian agar dirimu sadar, tentang betapa dunia ini sudah sejak dahulu memang kejam. Bodohkah dirimu, Akashi? Aku terpaksa mendustaimu agar kau tak perlu repot-repot mati. Maafkan aku, Akashi. Kupikir kau telah salah mengerti, tentang perkataanku pada waktu itu, tentang janjiku untuk membunuh Kematian bersamamu. Sekarang, aku ingin berkata sejujurnya. Kematian tidak bisa kaubunuh, Akashi. Kematian tidak bisa kita bunuh. Justru kematianlah yang akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak pernah berubah. Kematian akan membunuh kita! Tanpa sempat kita bersiap-siap, tanpa perlu ada ritual, Kematian membayangi setiap gerak-gerik kita kapan pun, Akashi! Kenapa kau tak pernah mengetahuinya? Atau memang sudah sedemikian dalam kebebalanmu? Akashi … aku tidak ingin kau mati. Aku … aku mencintaimu, Akashi._

Detik itu aku sadar. Pisauku luput dari genggaman. Jatuh berkelontang di atas jembatan. Membunyikan berisik, walau hanya sesaat. Memberi jeda bagiku untuk mengambil napas beserta jarak, menjauhimu. _Pembohong! Pembohong besar kau, Kuroko! Tega-teganya kau membohongiku selama ini! Dasar Kuroko, bangsat! Pendusta! Sekali pendusta, kata atau kalimat yang kauucap tetaplah menjadi dusta! Apa katamu tadi? Kau mencintaiku? Hahaha. Tolol nian ternyata dirimu, brengsek. Atau kau memang ingin bermain-main sejenak dengan nyawa? Atau bahkan cinta? Dasar gila. Kukira selama ini akulah yang tidak waras, tapi dirimu lebih sinting daripada aku yang sudah sinting ini. Tapi cukup sampai di sini kau mendustaiku, Kuroko. Tapi cukup sampai di sini saja kau menggila. Tidak untuk besok-besok lagi. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk menemuimu. Bahkan wajahmu saja aku sudah muak. Teramat muak hingga aku ingin muntah-muntah saat aku melihat wajahmu lagi. Aku tak ingin lagi menjadi pendusta sepertimu. Aku bukanlah seorang penipu. Sudah cukup sampai di sini saja. Di antara kita tidak ada lagi rahasia. Tiada lagi apa-apa. _Kemudian, aku naik ke pembatas jembatan. Kudorong tubuhku agar jatuh ke dalam jurang sungai yang mahabeku itu. _Selamat tinggal, luka. Selamat tinggal, cinta. Selamat tinggal, Kuroko._

[fin]

Thursday—Feb, 28th 2019


End file.
